bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Mephisto
Mephisto is a fallen angel mentioned in the first installment of the BloodRayne series. He is described as the King of Hell and the current Devil who usurped the position from the demon king Beliar after the former was exiled from Heaven for rebellion against God. As such, he is effectively the equivalent of the Biblical Lucifer or Satan within the BloodRayne mythos, otherwise known as Mephistopheles. Beyond this, Mephisto has never made an appearance or been mentioned in any other game since. His only real presence being the motivation for Beliar's vendetta to resurrect himself and reclaim Hell's throne. Biography Heavenly Exile Before his exile, Mephisto was an angel serving beneath the Creator's commandments. A member of the Holy Host, he served Heaven as both messenger and attendant alongside his winged brethren of seraphim and cherubim. However, at some point Mephisto rebelled against God and was subsequently deported into Hell as punishment. The exact details surrounding his fall were never revealed, but popular literature attributes his damnation to both his pride as well as his jealous hatred of humanity for being God's favored creation above even the immortal and powerful angels. It is also never revealed if other angels fell with him. Usurping Beliar Description Appearance As an angel, Mephisto's native form preceding his fall was presumably that of a luminous humanoid sporting large feathered wings from his back. His exact rank within the heavens is never revealed, although his status within Hell does indicate a great deal of power; thus lending credence to him being a higher angel such as an archangel. In many texts, Lucifer is described as a four-winged cherub. It's possible that Mephisto lost his wings in the fall, although this is mere speculation. Another possibility is that his visage has become twisted or darkened by his time as Hell's lord. Attributes Strengths * Immortality: As an angel created to serve Heaven for an eternity, Mephisto is an immortal who was very possibly present for the creation of the Earth itself. He is many thousands of years old; having witnessed - and possibly instigated - many of history's greatest triumphs and tragedies. Like any immortal, Mephisto is unburdened by mortal ailments and frailties; able to recover instantaneously from any bodily injury. Presumably, nothing short of God Himself may truly destroy him, rendering Mephisto effectively invincible by earthly standards. Even Beliar, another powerful immortal and Hell's monarch at the time, was unable to kill Mephisto in immortal combat. * Supernatural Strength: As a celestial being of theological proportions, Mephisto undoubtedly possesses a sizable degree of raw strength and physical momentum. He is almost certainly considerably stronger than any earthly paranormal entity or creature. Having instigated a war in Heaven, it can be assumed that Mephisto was strong enough to hold off battalions of his angelic brethren for a time. This alone showcases his rank as either an archangel or a cherub within Heaven's choir. Even damned, he retained sufficient strength to overpower the demon king Beliar as well as to subsequently dismember and disembowel him into several parts across the world. * Winged Flight: Like all angels, Mephisto was created with large feathered wings to allow for self-propelled flight. Despite his humanoid form, his wings were strong enough to support his weight and traverse the air without difficulty. As a higher angel - possibly a cherub - his wings may have served the additional purpose of shielding him from the raw power of God's presence, giving them the unique property of resistance to divine magics and possibly any other arcane attacks. It is possible that he lost his wings in his fall from Heaven, and thus no longer possesses either flight or their magical defenses. Weaknesses * Divine Authority: Despite his immortality and prodigious strength, Mephisto is no less a created being than any earthly creature. He still exists only within the boundaries and definitions of God's dominion and thus is subject to His authority. Even with the full measure of his powers and wrath surpassing that of common angels and being counted among the angels closer to the presence and power of God, he was ultimately no match for his Maker's dominion over the very definition of his own celestial being and was thus unsuccessful in his attempted coup. This leaves Mephisto vulnerable still to being fundamentally annihilated. Demeanor Category:BloodRayne characters